demigods_exposedfandomcom-20200213-history
Freeman and Athena's RP/FF ch.1
(freeman u do intro) Emily McNair Living in Tartarus was diffrent but it was partly my home turf and I could see my parents anytime. Yes I missed the mortal world and I think I missed Letum most of all. We hadn't seen our pet drakon in three weeks. At least I have my husband I kept telling myself. As I went to go out for a walk in the garden,I was stoped. "My Queen," Said a demigod servant "Yes Phillip?" I asked "We just got a report from some scouts." He replied "How many this time?" I asked "15 Roman demi-titans" Replied Andrew as he walked in. I excused the demigod. "How many left in their troop" I asked Andrew "None that was the last of troop #182" He replied a glum look on his face "How far are you in you training" I asked "We are getting their faster and faster each day." He smiled as if this thought brought him out of his misery. "Well care to join me in a walk" I asked "Dont mind if I do as long as this time you dont push me into the fountain." He said " I swear on the third vain in your arm(styx) that i wont this time"I replied "Well then we're off" He said Then we walked out the doors. Andrew Pitt It had been some time since the wedding almost a year and a half, since that time our world changed drastically. I had to fufill the prophcy that was made when i had been born to replace a god or gods that part was lost in translation. I killed one of my fathers, Tartarus, with Soul Death erasing him from existence, permanetly. According to Glory rule the killer of a god must take his place and i got my father's job and all the stuff that came with it. Such as my heart disappeaering from my body and reappearing enlarged replacing Tartarus' heart. Now instead of blood pumping through my body its the rivers of the underworld. Which is kind of weird to have the feeling of. As my first order of the new tartarus i ordered all monsters to to get in groups of three. Then i sent all but three of everykind of monster to regenerate a small distance above the Sea of Chaos where they would get recycled. I figured while I would make tartarus less crowded and the mortal world safer I did not realize I had also done the same with the monsters currently above the world who were not affilated with demigods or had demigod souls. Basically 100 million *people* vanished worldwide causing a massive panic, and suddenly governments around the world started looking in on places across the world, for what caused the event to happen. In that time though a few demigods were captured analyized and then either killed or experiemnted on. And now the demigod world is even worse off with their governments for the first time ever finding out they had demigods in their midst. The gods then abandoned their children because Athena suggested within a hundred years they could return to the world and start again when all blows over. However we got to stay. And there are still about 6 million demigods world wide who haven't been claimed or put into safe haven. So we are here and have converted Tartarus into a massive safe haven for the demigods. _____ I walked into the gardens with My wife. She looked stunning even in the dark of tartarus. Thanks to the brilliance of our palace thing were brighter but still it was hard to pierce the darkness. We both were our styles of clothing the same we had picked out in a mall for each other shortly after i had proposed to her. I missed the those days, i know now that I can never truly leave tartarus but at least i can still travel with her to the upper world in a duplicate body, but never the one the real one I use here. As we walked into the garden where six fountains showered different waters of the underworld out of each one, however one i had made to pump out mortal water so we could allow demigods to play near it without fear of Death or other serious injury. I sat down with her next to the fountain of mortal water. Looking at the trees which were really nymphs who had fled here when the gods had abandoned the world. It was peaceful at least here. "Emily, what are we going to do, we are the only ones really left to protect demigods anymore, and even then chiron is still trying to get his party ponies and grover the saytres to persuade them to come down here, we need to be able to have safe haven up there as well as down here?" Emily McNair "I dont know what to do either Andrew?" I replied "Well we need to find someway to show them it is safe down here" He replied "Or we find someway to convince the mortals were not a threat." I thought "Emily your a genious!" Andrew exclaimed "What did I do exactly?" I asked confused "We have the seven on speed dial just in case right?" He asked me "Yeah but why?" I asked sort of scared now thinking my boyfriend was having a spasim attack. "You have Bryan's number still right" He asked again "Yeah" I replied "Go call him tell him to get ahold of the others"He rushed out" I'll call the seven tell them to come imidiatly" "Why?'' I asked '' " Just trust me" He called as he ran off so i did as i was told Andrew Pitt I had to rush over to the iris fountain, It would be difficult but perhaps i would be able to contact them. Scooping several drachma's out I ran back to Emily and Threw one into each of the six fountains. Slowly but surely each one emited an image. Andrew: Kira, Everrett, Max, Bryan, Kim, Uh where's Derrick and Alex? Everret: Her eyes red like she had been crying. He was pulled away with other gods despite hmm stating he isn't affilated with the gods anymore. Kim: I haven't seen Derrick since we destroyed his Venom plant in New Jersy. Bryan: Ya, and since then we been closely watched by these guys in black suits. Hey on got all call coming in. Hello: This you Emily, what did you break up with andrew o wait sorry your right there as well, i see you we can talk through here just fine. Max: Same here, no real threats yet its almost as if they are trying to see what we can do. Jack showed up: Hey guys, got any ideas with why i can't find any monsters to kill? No June it is not becuse I'm bad at it. Is it? Kiara: We all seem to have the same problem, what the heck did you do andrew and why is it so dark on your end. Are you guys in a cave or something. Andrew: Emily you want to explain it to them. A couple of roman demigods ran by in the background after a small drakon. Only then to come back around running from a large dragon. With the small drakon following it. Emily McNair After I got told to call Bryan and then he was already called I was a little ticked. Oh well. I got told to call the seven so i did. First I called Annabeth. "Hello Annabeth?...Percy give her the phone now...No i will not...Just give her the phone...Hey Annabeth...Yeah this is Emily...So um I have a favor to ask...So u know how you guys are like um exposed...Yeah well I know this is the last place you want to go but just get Percy and jump through the portal that will appear...I know you have to trust me...Okay thanks... yeah...uh huh... bye bye." Thats pretty much how all they other conversations went then I escrted everyone(the seven, june,jack,kiara,bryan,max,and evertt)to their rooms told them to get some rest and we would talk about it in the morning. "Well all of them seem to like it here." I told Andrew when we were on our nightly walk with Letum. "Yeah they did." He replied "So Letum? What do you think of having Percy here?" I asked her "Well It's mixed feelings" She replied "I would see why" Andrew replied "Well u have a point" I told them Then Annabeth ran out of the palace. "Something's wrong with Leo. He drank some green liquid because seaweed brain dared him to and then he collapsed. Now he well see for yourself." She rushed out "Venom Hellstorm" Me Andrew and Letum all said at once "Oh My Gods" Annabeth said realizing how serious the situation was We all took off like a shot. When we reached the doors, the chaos of Tartarus had finally reached our palace all because of some boys. Ugh they can be so stupid Andrew: It drives me absoultely crazy when I put up a sign that says, "Hey, don't drink or you will be sorry" and then they automatically go and drink it. As I finally get over toward where Leo is its to late, he is now cursed with properties of monsters. Percy: I didn't see the sign, truly just thought, it would be funny to get him to drink something in this crazy palace. Andrew looked at him and shook his head. He motioned to Emily to come closer. Andrew: look I can't restore him back to demigod form but I can him the appearance of Demigods and let him keep his powers, its unfortunate that i got rid of Derrick Before i had discovered what the cure was. Check out our other chapters No Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Freeman23 Category:Andrew Pitt Category:Athenaiswise Category:Emily McNair